Tuesday, June 18, 2019
'On Tuesday June 18, 2019 Courtney from Explore stopped in chat to share photos of the work in progress with cam installation.' Courtney from Explore stopped by the chat at 06:40 AKDT on Tuesday June 18, 2019 to share photos of the progress being made with cam installation, #1 photo,#2 photo and #3 photo. Courtney commented: "Good morning! Sharing a little bit of work and progress in pictures." COURTNEY COMMENT 2019.06.18 06.40 LIVE CAM UPDATE IN PICS 01 w COMMENT.JPG|Courtney's June 18, 2019 06:40 comment with 1st of 3 photos ~ "Good morning! Sharing a little bit of work and progress in pictures:" COURTNEY COMMENT 2019.06.18 06.40 LIVE CAM UPDATE IN PICS 01 PIC ONLY.jpg|Courtney's June 18, 2019 06:40 comment 1st of 3 photos ~ "Good morning! Sharing a little bit of work and progress in pictures:" COURTNEY COMMENT 2019.06.18 06.40 LIVE CAM UPDATE IN PICS 02 PIC ONLY.jpg|Courtney's June 18, 2019 06:40 comment 2nd of 3 photos ~ "Good morning! Sharing a little bit of work and progress in pictures:" COURTNEY COMMENT 2019.06.18 06.40 LIVE CAM UPDATE IN PICS 03 PIC ONLY.jpg|Courtney's June 18, 2019 06:40 comment 3rd of 3 photos ~ "Good morning! Sharing a little bit of work and progress in pictures:" 'Mike Fitz' June 18, 2019 Comments re: Explore.org Photos Courtney Shared Live Cam Installation Work:' Mike Fitz commented on June 18, 2019 at 08:23 . Mike Fitz commented again June 18, 2019 at 08:24 . Mike Fitz also commented on June 18, 2019 at 08:29 .: MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.18 08.23 re COURTNEYs PHOTOS POSTED 2019.06.18.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 18, 2019 08:23 comment COURTNEY COMMENT 2019.06.18 06.40 LIVE CAM UPDATE IN PICS 01 PIC ONLY.jpg|Mike Fitz' June 18, 2019 08:23 comment ~ Courtney @ Explore.org's photo Mike refers to ~ "That is a radio antenna at the visitor center, which has been there for many years." COURTNEY COMMENT 2019.06.18 06.40 LIVE CAM UPDATE IN PICS 02 PIC ONLY.jpg|Mike Fitz' June 18, 2019 08:23 comment ~ Courtney @ Explore.org's photo Mike refers to ~ "Unless, you are referring to the metal post in the second photo. That is for the cam to be mounted on." MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.18 08.24 re COURTNEYs PHOTOS POSTED 2019.06.18.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 18, 2019 08:24 comment: "There is no camera on that radio tower. The dark box is a bat box. The white disk at the top is a small transmitter." COURTNEY COMMENT 2019.06.18 06.40 LIVE CAM UPDATE IN PICS 01 PIC ONLY.jpg|"There is no camera on that radio tower. The dark box is a bat box. The white disk at the top is a small transmitter." MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.18 08.29 re COURTNEYs PHOTOS POSTED 2019.06.18.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 18, 2019 08:29 comment COURTNEY COMMENT 2019.06.18 06.40 LIVE CAM UPDATE IN PICS 02 PIC ONLY.jpg|Fencepost's question: Now can you clear up the question about the posts in front of the platforms? Will the cams be mounted on them? Mike's reply: Yes. Those are for the cams. 'KNP&P's June 18, 2019 09:59 AKDT Facebook Post with Photo of Glaucous-Winged Gull Enjoying the View from the New Elevated Bridge:' KNP&P's June 18, 2019 at 09:59 AKDT Facebook post with photo of a glaucous-winged gull enjoying the view from the new elevated bridge.: KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2019.06.18 09.59 GLAUCOUS-WINGED GULL & NEW ELEVATED BRIDGE VIEW.JPG|KNP&P's June 18, 2019 09:59 AKDT Facebook post with NPS photo of a glaucous-winged gull enjoying the view from the new elevated bridge. KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2019.06.18 09.59 GLAUCOUS-WINGED GULL & NEW ELEVATED BRIDGE VIEW PIC ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's June 18, 2019 09:59 AKDT Facebook post with NPS photo of a glaucous-winged gull enjoying the view from the new elevated bridge ~ NPS photo only 'Porcupine June 18, 2019 23:00 AKDT, Brooks Lodge's June 19, 2019 11:55 AKDT Facebook Post with Kara Stenberg's Video:' Kara Stenberg;s June 18, 2019 23:00 AKDT video of the porcupine from Brooks Lodge's June 19, 2019 11:55 AKDT Facebook post .: BROOKS LODGE FACEBOOK POST 2019.06.19 11.55 PORCUPINE 2019.06.18 w KARA STENBERG VIDEO.JPG|Brooks Lodge's June 19, 2019 11:55 AKDT Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's June 18, 2019 23:00 AKDT video of the porcupine